Ultimate tool
by shadowbeing
Summary: Naruto is back from the time skip.He comes back and finds that he must stay hidden and train even more under the guidence of konoha's seven best ninjas. Hinata is one of them. find out what happens to naruto when he overdoes the training.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate tool

Chapter one

Naruto smiled to himself as he strolled nonchalantly past the guards at the gate with jirayah. How long had it been since he left this old village? Two and a half, three years? It sure seemed like forever.

Jirayah's voice snapped naruto out of his thoughts. "We are to report to Tsunade-sama directly." "How come I can't just go meet my old friends?" asked naruto, but jirayah didn't answer him, he just ignored him and went on. "We must not be seen so we will teleport there." Over the three years that naruto had been training he learned along with many other things how to disappear in a cloud of smoke and reappear somewhere else.

"You should let me do all the talking." jirayah said. "First what's going on? Why can't we be seen how come you let the gate guards see us? And why are you still ignoring me?" And that's just what jirayah was doing, ignoring naruto even though naruto was poking him in his back as he walked through the door to tsunade's office.

"Jirayah your back, so how did training go?" Asked tsunade. Well it went fine but he's allot to handle with just one person. I think I will like having more than one person teaching him." "But you have executed the proper seals for him to control the kyuubis entire chakra without losing control? Operation complete fusion was a success?" Asked tsunade with wide eyes.

Yes it was but he still hasn't released it yet so we don't know about control. "Replied jirayah. "What are you guys talking about? Complete fusion? Seals? When did you do those? And does it have something to do with why I have these new seals up to my chest whenever I focus my chakra? "Naruto practically screamed.

"Naruto calm down I will explain everything to you if you don't interrupt me, ready good here it goes, and before you left jirayah and I had a talk. Since the akatsuki is after you we took you away to train. We new you had the kyuubis but you had never mastered its full strength. I told jirayah to fix that with some special ancient seals that have been forgotten by everyone.

We found documents indicating that such a seal exists in the basement. I gave a copy to jirayah and told him to study them. The reason why you don't remember getting the new seals is because they can never be remembered by the person sealed. You will be completely fused with the kyuubis by the time your training is complete but you will still be you and you will still have the same personality.

We can't have your friends knowing because you will have no time for them and they will fell rejected. You will have no time for them because of the constant training you are going to be undergoing. There is already a camp set up for you in the woods by the outer gates. You were only allowed to be seen by the guards because they report directly to me.

From now until the chuuniin exams you will be training with the top seven best ninjas of konoha. One for a week then another for another week and so on. But for now you I and jirayah are going to go to the camp and eat ramen and tell stories about your travels. As well as preparing you for your new alignment of teachers."

And then, in a poof of smoke they were gone and had reappeared in a cabin in the woods. "Nice someone must really love me." Naruto said. But of course he was being sarcastic, the cabin was a small shack with a cot off to the side. A few minutes later when everyone was seated tsunade's began explaining the teachers.

The first of your teachers is me I will teach you some low level healing techniques and how to compact chakra into your fist or foot to hit extra hard. The next will be the head of the anbu guard. She will teach you about seals and very good defensive moves. The next would be jirayah but after two and a half years you would know about everything from his techniques to his bathroom habits.

So in that case the next is hiashi hyuuga he is ordered to teach you some new chakra stealing techniques against his own will. The next in line will be kakashi he will teach you some new jutsu's. Then gai is next. He will teach you some taijutsu and see if you can open any of the gates.

The next is the expert of torture, I think you met him in the chuuniin exams, ibiki he will be teaching you how to worm your way into peoples minds, and torture techniques. But the next will be surprising for you. Hinata hyuuga will be teaching you some more defensive moves."

"Why would that surprise me that doesn't surprise me one bit I knew she had true power inside her." "Well it surprised every one else in the entire village. Let me explain to you how it happened, when Hinata got injured in the chuuniin exams they discovered she had some strange chakra presence inside her when asked what it was she freaked out and said she didn't know what it was.

So we went to her father and he refused to tell us anything and told us to mind our own business. But later on when Hinata lay on her deathbed because of the effects of the strange chakra he told us that the reason that their family has the byakugan is because if a living sacrifice that they made long ago.

The price to pay for the byakugan is limited chakra and weakness of the body. It is caused by a seal on her tummy like yours was. So we modified the seal to let her full power out but still give the family the byakugan and the results were amazing.

It would be that her children and their children would pass it on and the strange chakra they emitted would give the hyuuga family the byakuugan. It will still happen this way but the carrier will live to a ripe old age." Said tsunade. "So Let me get this straight hiashi's prized family bloodline was riding only in Hinata and he still treated her like that?

The only thing giving the family the prized byakuugan was Hinata and he treates her like dirt and doesn't even tell her of her own importance? HE CAN'T DO THAT! I THOUGHT HE WAS LOW BUT HE SURE AS HELL CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME!" Naruto was screaming so loud that the windows broke and he was so enraged that he had actually accessed his demon chakra.

"Naruto honey calm down think of something calm, like ramen." Said tsunade. Naruto realized what had happened and quickly was sitting on the ground in onza (Cross legged, criss cross apple sauce, Indian style, ect) meditating. "Ok naruto I think we got you some good motivation for opening your seal. It is good that you care enough about someone to release your demon by just getting mad." Jirayah said.

"I need to be alone" Naruto replied. "But we need to" "Alone time, now!" Naruto demanded. "Fine bye grouch." Naruto sat in his onza meditating as jirayah and tsunade left in a cloud of smoke. When jirayah was back with tsunade in her office tsunade had some questions. "What was that about naruto never got testy before." "He got that way like a week after we left he gets teary eyed then all the sudden he wants his 'alone time'. But it seems like it happens every time I mention Hinata, you think he likes her?" Asked jirayah. "Yes it's a high possibility." Replied tsunade.

Back in the cabin naruto was reflecting on his thoughts. "Why did I have to go she's gotten so strong and I wasn't here to support her I should have been here for her when her father revealed that. Why? Why did I have to go? All of the sudden tsunade appeared in the cabin. "When you train all of your different sensei's will be there to um better educate you when there turn comes." She said.

"And what brought this up?" Asked Naruto. "Nothing it was a last minute decision" Tsunade replied. "Bull spit! You expect me to believe that?" Naruto barked back. "No I didn't really. But I felt that you would be interested to know that you won't have to wait until she trains you to see a certain female ninja." Tsunade replied devilishly.

"What who told you I didn't even tell jirayah who told you?" Naruto said. "Nobody it was kinda obvious." Tsunade replied. "Oh tsunade-sama I'm not supposed to cry, but I can't help it I miss her so much!" Naruto confessed. Naruto's sudden out burst had startled tsunade at first but then she began to understand. "It's okay Naruto you have a huge burden."

"Hey I'm ok now but I need to get some sleep." Naruto said. Tsunade was again surprised by Naruto's sudden change in mood but she left anyway to let him sleep. When tsunade had left naruto walked out through the remnants of her teleporting smoke. The first thing he did was stretch out and do some basic warm-ups.

After that he headed straight to the hyuuga compound where he went inside the gates and found a large oak tree where he performed a new technique of his. "Titanium wood jutsu" He then masked the glitter of the newly made titanium oak tree with some genin level genjutsu and waited in the concealing shadow of his oak tree.

As he waited hiashi hyuuga came and walked by the tree. Naruto said inside his head "Titanium frogs tongue binding jutsu!" At once a tongue shot out of his mouth and pinned lord hiashi to the tree he finished the technique and tied the tongue's ends together at the back of the tree. "What is this let me go do you not know who you are dealing with? I am lord hiashi!

Naruto reached deep inside his mind and seized the kyuubi's voice "Let me borrow this for a while." He said. Naruto started talking in a very demonic and scary voice but he stayed in the shadows. "Let me start by saying that you should save your strength, you can't break your bindings and you can't break the tree. Then let me start by saying that unless you want to die very slowly here you will let me talk and you will head my words.

You will never treat your daughter like crap ever again. Next you will start teaching her to be the next leader of the hyuuga clan. Next you will let her do what she wants and not act like you own her. And lastly you will give her your blessing when uzamaki naruto asks her to marry him."

"Who are you?" Screamed hiashi. "An enemy of your enemies yet you have the choice of calling me friend." Answered naruto. Naruto freed him and was quickly gone. The next day when tsunade and jirayah came to Naruto's little cabin early to wake him up they just couldn't stop talking about the sick leave that hiashi was taking.

"He says he's been working too much and is starting to see and hears things that aren't there. Apparently some one was in the hyuuga compound and had tortured him with some pretty high level genjutsu."

Ultimate tool

Chapter two

Naruto's teachers were sitting on the edge of the clearing with Tsunade and naruto in the middle. Tsunade was trying to teach Naruto the basics of healing. They were practicing on a fish. They had paper rolled out on the floor and seals were covering most of it except the part where the fish was lying.

Naruto was having a hard time learning this skill. It requires intense chakra control. Naruto had trained chakra control with jirayah but he hadn't got very far. Naruto had given up because it was just taking to much time. He could heal himself a little. They had made small cut on his palm and he could heal it half way but it took a lot of his chakra. Fortunately he had an almost unlimited amount of chakra.

Tsunade was getting fed up with naruto. Suddenly she got a really brightened look on her face. "Naruto I know of a way we can give you a good advantage in taijutsu and train your chakra control." Naruto looked very happy and excited. "Really, how, how?" Naruto said. "It is kind of an old move but it works really well."

"So what does it do?" Naruto asked. "It allows somebody to walk on air by combining some elements in the air with chakra and infusing them with chakra. Infusing them with chakra makes the combination a solid, yet it still counts as air. This is called the air hover. This is how you do it."

All of the sudden tsunade put her foot up in the air like she was going up stairs and pulled her body up to stand on air. "Tell me the very first step in doing it." Naruto said. "First since you are a beginner take off your shoes." Naruto did as he was told and stood waiting for further directions. "Now put your foot up in the air like I did." Naruto did this too and shivered because of the chill of the air.

"You feel the air tickling your foot?" Tsunade asked. "Yes I do its cold." Naruto replied rather annoyed. "Ok focus on that air tickling your foot and imagine it being completely solid yet still cold like concrete and at the same time focus on releasing a constant flow of large amounts of chakra." Naruto did this and still he waited for further instructions. "Now just try to pull yourself up."

Naruto did this and he gasped at the results. He was standing on the air in the middle of the clearing. The shinobi that were standing around the clearing clapped. Gai gave naruto a thumbs-up and a nice guy pose. "So what's the chakra control part? I mean besides the constant flow of huge amounts part?"

Naruto asked. Tsunade smiled as he said this and simply she stated "Doing it fluidly and with your shoes on." Naruto lost his concentration at that statement and fell to the ground with a thud.

It took Naruto almost all day to perfect the move with out distractions. He was getting a little annoyed at tsunade for her abuse of the move. She was doing it so easy he was getting discouraged. In his own self pity naruto lost his concentration and fell to the ground in a heap. Several Times this happened that day until naruto felt so bruised and bloodied he just stayed down on the ground.

He was surprised when a certain female ninja he was fond of started kicking him in the face. "Hey what the hell Hinata?" he said. "Tsunade-sama this is not the real Naruto, this one gives up way too easy to be the real Naruto. Because the real naruto I know never ever gave up."

"Fine Hinata I get the point." Naruto said as he got up. Naruto began the process again and this time surprisingly he got higher up in the air than he thought he could go. "Hey naruto get back down here." Tsunade said afraid he would lose concentration and fall.

"Ok hold on, just a little bit higher." Naruto was climbing insanely fast now with fluid movements that left tsunade with her mouth agape. But suddenly out of no where a squirrel jumped on the blond ninja's head and he lost all concentration. Naruto began falling, and fast.

Tsunade ran out of chakra and at the very same moment naruto did she passed out and began plummeting to the earth. There were no large branches so kakashi and the head of the anbu guard began sprinting up the trees that were closest to them.

They met Naruto and tsunade a couple yards from the ground and after jumping off of there tree's they set them down safely in the grass. Everyone was rushing towards the middle of the clearing where they lay when tsunade woke up with a startled look. "What happened the last thing I remember is seeing naruto falling and then everything went black."

"You passed out along with naruto and he hasn't woke up yet!" said a very worried looking Hinata. "Hinata can you help me get naruto inside and into bed?" Tsunade said trying to hide the devilish look that was creeping on to her face. When tsunade had gotten inside with naruto comfortable in bed, Hinata blushed and said "Tsunade-sama do I have to go back outside?"

"Of course not." Hinata was startled by her answer and asked "Why do you let me stay so easy?" "Because for reasons that are to remain unknown until he tell's you I think he would want you here when he wakes up." Hinata blushed furiously at this and sat on the edge of the bed and layed her head on his chest.

"What if he doesn't wake up what if he drained all the energy and can't regenerate it?" asked Hinata with a sad and gloomy tone. "Hinata you should know that better than all people that is not possible. After all he is the man you love."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto found himself in the flooded halls of the kyuubi's prison. He ran to the cell and Looked inside. "What the hell do you want ?" asked the kyuubi. "Why am I hear?" Said Naruto. "It is time for you to fuse with me, and contrary to what tsunade said you will become exactly like me you will even get the tails." "No you cant make me fuse with you I don't want to be a monster and you cant make me do it." "There is only one way for you to fuse with me but still look like you and have your personality."

"And if I refuse?" "You will die or go insane you must fight me and defeat me in battle." "But if I cant?" You will become a monster just like me." Said the kyuubi as he smiled evily.

" How am I going to fight you if you are in the cage?" "That's simple you idiot, come into my cage." "Fine but I'm only fighting you for my friends sake." "Then let the battle begin." Naruto stepped inside the cage and crouched into fighter stance. Kyuubi wasted no time in attacking him.

He visciously swiped at him with his giant claws.; Naruto barely managed to dodge it. "acid no jutsu!" Screamed Naruto when he jumped into the air. Suddenly the water in he kyuubi cage became acid and it burnt the kyuubi's fur off and left his skin raw but his regeneration kept him from being completely destroyed.

"Rock ledge no jutsu !" said Naruto as he was falling. He landed safely on his ledge about ten feet up from the acid on the ground. The kyuubi started to gather energy from the air into a ball in front of him. Naruto acted quickly and sent a kunai into the water with an explosive seal attached to it. He jumped higher into the air and created yet another ledge from the wall. The acid that fooded the floor exploded violenty and burst into flames burning the kyuubi's fur off and making him lose the energy he had gathered.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh and think "He looks like a naked chiwawa." This angered the kyuubi and he sent a fireball from his mouth at Naruto. Naruto dodged it only to be hit in the face with a giant claw. His eyes were both gushing blood and he could barely see. Naruto decided to even the playing field by slamming a rasengan into kyuubi's eye.

It did a lot of damage but it healed almost instantly. Naruto soon relised that there was no way he could win this battle.

I wonder what he's dreaming about said hinata as Naruto started to bleed from the both eyes. Tsunade sama heal him quick before he bleeds to death. Pleaded hinata.

As naruto fought the kyuubi the wounds on his eyes healed and he could see perfectly clear. He pulled out a weapon scroll from his back pocket and summoned an extremely sharp katana. He started appear all around kyuubi slashing away he cutt of a foot slit his throat chopped an ear off slit open his belly and cut his tounge in two. Seconds later every thing healed except for his tounge. This gave naruto an idea. Quickly he put away the katana.

He appeared in front of the kyuubi just as he opened his mouth to start gathering charka and lept inside carfull to avoid the teeth naruto jumped down his throat and landed in the stomach. Naruto quickly made hand signals and said the name of the jutsu. "Supreme emperor of fire jutsu." Naruto himself burst into flames that did not consume nor hurt him and he gathered all his charka and let it all go until he was a giant fireball. He then did the same thing he did earlier with the katana but this time he just punched kicked and threw fireballs.

The kyuubi burst into flames and died around him and naruto threw a giant fire ball at one side of the kyuubi's stomach it created a hole and naruto calmly walked out and released the Supreme emperor of fire jutsu. He calmly watched the kyuubi die. When he died his soul floated toward naruto and fused with him.

Suddenly naruto was racked with pain and his entire body convulsed with spasms.

"Tsunade sama what's happening?" Asked a very scared hinata. "I think the fusion processs has begun. If he cannot hold the kyuubi's power he will die.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" asked Tsunade. "It's Jirayah." "Enter." "When is he ever going to be better it's been three months!" asked Jirayah in an extremely worried voice. "he is still fighting to contain the kyuubi's power, but the seizures have gotten better."

"Are you sure we shouldn't move him to a hospital?" "I already told you there is nothing we can do to help him he has to do this on his own, besides you aren't supposed to move a person that is having seizures." "But isn't there some way that we can help him contain the kyuubi's power?" "I've Already told you Jirayah, there is absolutely no way that we can help Naruto!"

"But- "THERE IS NO WAY WE CAN HELP HIM! I WISH THERE WAS BUT THERE ISNT'T WE CAN DO ABSOLUTLY NOTHIN FOR HIM HE HAS TO DO IT ON HIS OWN!" Tsunade was crying now. "Tsunade-sama don't cry I hate to see you cry I love you." "Know you love me and I have always loved you." "Why haven't you ever told me before?" "I was afraid that you would run off." "But I would never do that I love you." Jirayah said right before he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ewwww kissing! What does a ninja got to do to get a little ramen around here?" "Naruto, you're up!" "Yeah I know, now about that ramen." "I'll go get it for you." "I'm going to help her get it." Another knock came at the door. "Enter."

Hinata came in saw naruto and instantly lept on him hugging him close. "Naruto don't you ever scare me like that again I thought you would never wake up. Naruto blushed madly and wrapped his arms around her as he whispered in her ear. "Hinata I promise I will never die on you, I love you.

Tsunade and Jirayah came back into the room to see hinata and naruto kissing like the world was going to end if they ever broke apart. "Ahem!" Hinata bolts upright and stands next to Naruto's bed. "Naruto eat your Ramen, Then you have three hours to pack all your things, But myself and Jirayah will be leaving now, however hinata will be staying to help."

As soon as they left Naruto bolted upright and pulled hinata down on top of him and into another kiss. When they finally broke apart for air naruto asked "How long was I out for?" "About three months. But it seemed like years to me, you use to have seizures and you hurt yourself real bad one time when you rolled out of bed during a seizure and smacked your head on the ground. You had me real scared."

I promise you that I will never ever scare you like that again I promise. As hinata lay there on Naruto's chest she dozed off into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who do you think we will train with first, tsunade-sama?" asked naruto. They had already left the cabin and were heading back to the village, it was sunny out and Naruto didn't have a care in the world. "Sorry naruto you can't train right now I have a couple of missions I want you to do right now.

"What rank are they?" "They are s-class missions, and they will probably take a few months but you are not the only one going." "Who else is going?" Oh you just wait and see." From that point on naruto walked silently holding hands with hinata all the way to the Hokage's office.

When they got to her office they sat and waited for the other people to get there. The first people to get there were Lee, Neji , and Ten ten. The next people to come in were Shikimaru, Chouji, and Ino. The next was Kiba, Shino and Sakura.

"You guys are all coming with me?"asked naruto indignantly. "Well when I say s-class, on a scale of one to ten this mission is more of a three hundred." Said Tsunade. "What is the mission already?" naruto demanded.

Tsunad paused as if to gather every bit of attention everyone had. "We have sources that know where exactly Orochimaru's new base is all of you are to go to his base and destroy him and everyone else inside." Tsunade put an emphasis on everyone and looked directly to naruto. "The captain of this mission will be naruto the co-captain is hinata, you are all to leave at nightfall ,that is all."

Everyone filed out of the Hokages office one after the other in a line, all of them that is except naruto who stayed behind to talk to the Hokage alone. "Why did you choose me for the team captain other than that I am the most powerfull ?" "Because I think it is time that you let go of the pain you hold inside you because of sasuke leaving the village."

Naruto asked no further questions and left the Hokage's office silently. Thiry five minutes later himself and hinata were in his apartment cooking diner and packing for the mission. Packing wasn't much of a problem with the help of all the jutsu's they knew and niether was cooking for that matter for the same reason.

After they were full they walked to the gate silently and saw that there small army of ninja already awaited them. "Everyone ready to go?" naruto asked. Simaltaneuosly they all said yes in there various ways. "Then lets go." And with that they left the village and headed toward North Star.


	5. Chapter 5

"Orochimaru-sama our scouts have spotted a group of people about twenty-five miles from Konoha, and heading this way." Reported Kabuto, out of breath from the run up the mountain. "Do you think they could possibly know where we are sir?" Asked one of Orochimaru's followers. "There is absolutely no way that that bitch Tsunade could know unless there is a spy in my ranks. Did the scout see anyone in particular?" Asked Orochimaru.

"No sir they said that it just looked like a bunch of ninja's on their way hear." Replied Kabuto. Suddenly Orochimaru's hand shot out and closed around Kabuto's wind pipe. "You never said they were ninja's." "I-I'm sorry sir it never ocured to me that it would make a difference I figured we would end up destroying them if they got here anyway. "however true this may be you always tell me the exact detail of everything you were told." "Y-Yes sir Orochimaru-sama."

"Naruto we need to stop and rest for the night." Said Hinata. "You are right, Neji scan ahead and we will set camp at the nearest river." "There is one about a third of a mile up." Neji replied as he turned off his Byakugan. "Good everyone we set camp there, and well move out at first light tomorrow." They moved ahead and landed lightly on the forest floor right by the river. After the girls set their sleeping bags out they all went off to bathe down stream. Then when they retuned the men left to bathe.

When every one was asleep naruto woke up hinata and they snuck off into the woods together and for they second time that nigh they bathed, but this time they washed each other. Then they returned to camp and slept in the same sleeping bag. Naruto woke up the next morning to find all of his teammates staring at him and hinata. He couldn't figure out why until he realized that they were both topless.

Naruto pulled the covers up above both of their heads, as Hinata remained asleep. Then using a various set of jutsus he made clothes appear on both of their bodies. After that he got up and said. "When she wakes up don't say anything to her." "You make it sound like she didn't know that you were in bed with her." Neji replied. "She knows but it would be embarrassing to her if she knew we got caught at it."

After that naruto packed up both of their stuff and after he woke up hinata they set out again.


	6. Chapter 6

They had moved all night and all day for four days in search of Orochimaru's lair. And now they saw the mountains that supposedly had his lair inside. "Lets set camp here." Naruto said. Part of the reason he had made them travel for four days and nights was that he wanted to get to sasuke really bad. But the other reason was that he wanted to avoid any questions about him and hinata that might surface. He didn't wan her getting made fun of.

Again the girls went off to wash in the river found by Neji's Byakugan, and while they were doing this the male half of the team gathered around the camp fire. "What exactly went on that night we found you like that in Hinata's sleeping bag naruto?" asked Neji looking kind of curious. "We had sex." Naruto replied. "Well what does she really mean to you, because if you fucked her and you don't love her, I'll kill you."

"I do love her, my brush with death at the Kyuubi's claws brought me back to reality, ever since sasuke died I have been kind of just drifting through every thing that didn't involve me getting him back. But now I am not really all that worried about bringing sasuke back."

About half a second after that speech all the girls came back from taking their baths. After they came back all the boys went. And then the girls gathered around the camp fire and told stories. "So Hinata Are you still In love with naruto like you use to be?" Ten Ten asked. "Yes of course last night we even went to the bathing areas and made love. It was the most fantastic thing I have ever felt in my life!"

"Well that explains why we found him in your sleeping bag that morning." Sakura replied. "Yeah we were so tired after that we probably didn't even relise who's sleeping bags we were getting into." After they finished that conversation The boys came back and naruto went to sleep.

He came to the widest meadow he had ever seen in his life! It had nothing on it and he sat there and meditated. "You know I'm going to kill you right." His eyes opened and he saw Sasuke standing in front if him in the clearing with all of his friends. He instantly took out his sword and killed all of them and all naruto could do was sit and watch.

"No no noNOOO!" Naruto sat up bolt right covered with sweat. Hinata looked at him worredly and the rest of the camp was still asleep. Naruto got up and slept with hinata and this time it was the deepest most peace full sleep ha had ever had in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

They awoke at the crack of dawn

They awoke at the crack of dawn. They picked up camp in silence, the adrenaline already flowing through their veins. Naruto was visibly fighting the Kyuubi's energy. They moved to Orochimaru's lair in silence. They were about twelve meters away from the base of the mountain when it happened.

The ground rose up and formed an army of stone statues. The team came to a halt and instantly went on the attack. The army moved a one they all blitzed Naruto. He did a flip twenty feet into the air and screamed "SCATTER" everyone ran away from him except the stone soldiers. He called out "fire rain no jutsu!" Instantly fireballs flew out of his hands and destroyed thirty-seven stone soldiers.

Neji activated his Byakugan and used his brand new jutsu. "Ten thousand strike!" Instantly he became a whirlwind of white as he tore through his victims like butter. When he stopped there were stone boddies littering the ground but instantly more rose out of the ground in their place.

"There's to many let's see if we can out run them!" the group ran as fast as they could up the mountain to get away from the stone soldiers. But then more stone soldiers just rose out of the ground in front of them. Naruto got knocked down and the other teammates just got kicked down the mountain.

There were thousands of stone soldiers surrounding him. This was the end he was going to be crushed they all cocked back their fists and brought them down on Naruto. There was a loud crunching noise. The blows must have landed but Naruto didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and there was darkness all around him. But then the darkness fell away and he was at the top of the mountain with the rest of his teammates.

The stone soldiers were covered in sand and a voice from behind Naruto said "Gigantic stone coffin." Instantly the stone soldiers were crushed under the pressure of the sand. Naruto turned around and there was Gaara standing there who simply said "Hi".


	8. Chapter 8

ATTENTION: THE STORY WILL NOW TAKE A NEW DIRECTION

ATTENTION: THE STORY WILL NOW TAKE A NEW DIRECTION. I have recently become closer to god than ever before. But this only means no more cussing, and hinata and naruto won't "do it" again until they get married. Here's the next chapter. That is all.

Naruto got up and looked at Gaara. "Don't take this the wrong way but what are you guys doing here?" Gaara simply replied. "Saving your butt, we got a message dove from Konoha a couple days back." "Thanks." "We need to get going." Said Neji. "Agreed." Replied Gaara. They came to the entrance of a small cave that went on for miles.

As they moved farther into the cave naruto started to think about sasuke. He reflected that he was a good guy most of the time, he was like a brother to naruto. And now he would most likely have to kill him. Even as he walked he knew that sasuke would most likely destroy him. He probably has a butt load of techniques I don't know anything about or how to counter them. As the team moved farther into the mountain naruto began to prepare himself to kill sasuke or die trying.

The cave got bigger and bigger until the team was standing in a very large and spacious cavern. "Neji use your Byakugan, I have a strange feeling about this room." Asked lee. "Good catch lee, there are exploding notes everywhere. We'll have to jump over all the exploding notes in order to cross." "Not necessary, I'll make a bridge." Stated Gaara. Naruto had already jumped across. The rest of the team got on the bridge that Gaara made and started crossing. The bridge was starting to crumble under the wait of all the people on it so they rushed along over the bridge.

The last of the people got over the bridge and the team began to move through the hall way. But as they were entering the hall way Naruto tripped a trap wire. That triggered the tumblers that were holding the ceiling in place. The team moved began to sprint down the hallway at full speed. It was three inches above Neji's head ho doubled over and ran as fast as his legs could take him. The group still couldn't see an end to the tunnel. Gaara made a pillar of sand to slow down the fall of the ceiling. "It's no good they must have put the weight of the entire mountain on it." Naruto said.

Focus all your charka into your quads and into the every joint below your belly button. Naruto commanded. Almost at once the groups speed multiplied by the thousands. They were out of the hallway in no time. "Why didn't you tell us that in the begining you Baka!" Sakura said. "You use too much charka for that technique. It's the grand flaw you use about a third of the charka in your body, but we have you and I know you have pills for extra charka."

"You could have overestimated the team and thought we could get out without the technique but you didn't. You could have just used the technique yourself and left us all behind, but you didn't. you could have panicked and forgot that Sakura had charka has pills for charka or thought mabey she forgot them at the village and even doubted her but you didn't. When you told us the technique you said it in a clear and calm voice. You have shown great intelligence, leadership, the ability to make snap decisions, and trust in your teammates. You have to participate in the chuunin exams when they come up I guarantee you'll get promoted." Neji said.

"Uh thanks that's a lot coming from you Neji, I vote for a break." Replied Naruto. Various replies came from the team "I second that, I agree, here here, the power of youth shall drive me on and Yes pill time!" So the team stopped for a break to recharge. At the end of the break the team got their stuff and started to walk through another big cavern, this on though was not filled with exploding notes. It was full of white dogs that had black wings and blood red noses. The team was about to approach cautiously but Neji stopped them. "Naruto send a clone."

Naruto obeyed but as the clone got close to one of the dogs it opened its mouth and shot fire out. At the same time the fire came out it whined and screamed and when it was over its nose was dripping with blood.

"Orochimaru's scientists must have engineered them wrong; the question is why didn't they kill the entire batch after they figured out the defect?" Temari asked. " Orochimaru has no regard for human life he doesn't care how much pain he causes to anyone he or anything he's just a monster and nothing else, that's why we must kill him." Naruto said as the charka started to boil out of his body. He was growing a tail slowly and he charged into the mass of animals.

They saw him coming and they all blasted at him with fire, but he did a flip and flew above their heads and shouted out "Uzimaki rasengan" Instantly a giant ball of wind infused charka appeared in his hand. He flew toward the ground and slammed his rasengan into the cavern floor. Instantly half of the animals died in the main impact, but the rest died in the horrific shockwave that followed. Naruto got the fox's charka under control and sat down in the crater. There he stayed until the rest of the group caught up with him.

"Naruto how much charka did that use?" "Actually I took charka from the air and it only took about millionth of what I have left. You see I have wind natured charka and Jirayah helped me learn techniques that would help me control the wind in what ever way I want to." "So that technique uses almost no chakra?" It uses half of my kyuubi charka but his regenerates really fast.

The team started to walk through various caverns and ended up exsausted and tired. "Lets make camp here." Neji said. The team curled up in sleeping bags and slept. Naruto and hinata curled up in a sleeping bag and immediatly fell asleep curled up together, as the fox slowly started to take over."


End file.
